The Order Of The Ninja
by HeartUkeObsessedSeme's
Summary: Team 7 is at Hogwarts, the Akatsuki is after Naruto and Voldemort is back. Sasuke and Naruto get closer; SasuNaru , but so do Harry and Naruto; some HarryNaru . Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter; Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling

**OKAY!!** This is the First chapter for the Story.

Here are some things that you may need to know before you read my fan-fic:

When Sasuke escapes to Orochimaru; Naruto brings him back to the village in my story.

After that they kill Orochimaru (I don't know how).

The Akatsuki is still after the jinchūriki. (Well, actually... mainly Naruto since they already got the rest).

Sakura is still in love with Sasuke; she is still a fangirl.

I've also changed parts in Harry Potter:

-There is no Cho in this story ( the girl Harry likes in the fourth and fifth movie)

-Harry is GAY!!

-Other things too, but I can't remember them right now.

There will be Yaoi later on the story for now it is only shounen-ai.

Please Review! Thank you!!! xoxoxox

* * *

Silence rose in the forest that was located behind the castle, where three ninjas were standing outside off.

"So why are we here again?" The blond boy asked.

"Dobe, we are here because Tsunade-sama was told that the Akatsuki were aiming at this school" Said Sasuke; his raven hair glittering as the moonlight hit each spike.

"Yeah, but doesn't it seem strange that we've never heard of this place before?" Haruno Sakura questioned "Tsunade-sama also said that the school was special, I wonder what she meant by that?"

The three of them pondered on the thought of what the school could have, that made it so 'special'.

"Well that doesn't matter, let's just go in already" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto who was still deep in thought "let's go dobe" He grunted.

Naruto shook his head. "Bastard" he whispered under his breath and gave Sasuke a light glare.

Naruto and Sasuke had become closer since the day Sasuke escaped to join Orochimaru. Sasuke got close from escaping but not close enough; their fight at the Valley of the End left both the raven and the blond alive but motionless, this gave Sasuke's team mates the chance to bring him back home, and to make the Uchiha understand that Orochimaru wasn't the only way he could get stronger than his brother. It was also specified to Sasuke that he was needed by everyone, especially one Uzumaki Naruto.

They walked in through the giant entrance of the castle. Inside they met three students dressed neatly in their robes. One girl and two boys; the girl had frizzy brown hair and a worried look on her face, one of the boys had orange hair, and the other black hair and a very peculiar scar; which was barely visible to the three ninja, because of the locks that stroked his forehead.

"Who are you?" The girl called out, a confused look on her face.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, this is Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke's voice was smooth, and showed no fear at the girl who had taken out her wand and pointed it at his face.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, wondering why the girl had pointed a stick at Sasuke's face.

"Why are you here?" The scarred boy asked, motioning the girl to put down her wand.

"We've been sent here by our Hokage because of a request from your Head master" Sakura answered.

"Professor Dumbledore sent for you?" The girl questioned.

"Yes! But before we keep talking, could we learn your names first?" Naruto asked, irritated at not knowing who the three were.

"Um, yeah. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley" She pointed at the red haired boy "And this is Harry Potter" She pointed at the scarred boy, who was now staring at Naruto's face since he had been hidden behind Sasuke until now.

"W-what?" Naruto questioned, a bit uncomfortable.

"Those scars on your cheeks. Were you born with them?" Harry asked.

Naruto blushed "Not exactly".

"That has nothing to do with why we are here" Sasuke said bitterly, stepping in front of Naruto, protectively.

"Could you take us to your Head master?" Sakura interrupted.

"Well he should be in the great hall" Ron spoke up, since Harry was too busy glaring at the Uchiha, while Hermione was too busy drooling over him.

"We'll just follow you then" Naruto said and walked up to Ron. It seemed that the other four were to busy glaring at each other to even notice that the two were about to leave.

Not bothering about the four, the two light haired teens walked toward the great hall. Sasuke suddenly caught a glimpse of the blond braid, which Naruto's hair was kept in because of the massive amount it had grown the past three years.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out to seize Naruto's walking but to no avail.

Naruto just kept walking as he knew that they would find each other later, Harry and Hermione could show them the way.

* * *

As the two big doors for the great hall opened, Sasuke and the rest, caught up to Naruto and Ron. Whispering was heard from inside, also a loud but calming voice.

"This year..." It announced "We have three guests who will be staying with us. They work for a very good friend of mine and they are here to protect us from any harm that may be caused".

The three ninja stepped inside; Sasuke at the front with Naruto and Sakura at his sides. They reached the front, and Dumbledore motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said, his voice hypnotizing every girl in the room.

"I am Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you"

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, believe it" Naruto's face appeared from under his blond locks and his hand jolted up from under his long sleeve, to reveal his hand in a thumbs up sign.

Girls awed and boy wowed. Naruto's blue eyes shone, his beautiful formed pink lips were curved up into a smile and his golden locks hang on his tanned face and neck; his braid only held the longer locks which hang from his neck to the lower part of his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Dumbledore repeated "I've heard lots about you, Tsunade has told me some very interesting stories".

Naruto blushed making him look even more mesmerizingly cuter.

"Ha ha, Baa-chan doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut" Naruto whispered under his breath.

Dumbledore turned toward the students "Our three guests will be staying, each at a different dorm. The dorm not containing a guest will have higher security from teachers" He announced. The students turned to each other; they whispered on who they wanted in their dorm.

"We don't need protection" Could be heard coming from a white haired Slytherin member. Sasuke just smirked at the comment.

A black hat was placed on a chair in front of all the students. Dumbledore lead the three ninja toward it "Our guest will be attending classes like every other student; they will where the uniform and will be put in the house that the sorting hat chooses for them" He told the students. He lifted the hat and told Sakura to sit down, he then put the hat on her head. Everyone waited for something to happen when suddenly the hat started to speak.

"You have great strength, both your physical and mental power are astounding, I will place you in Hufflepuff" Everyone cheered and Sakura moved to her table. Sasuke was next, the hat emitted no noise for a while and suddenly announced "Slytherin".

"Damn it!" Sasuke whispered, he knew that Naruto wouldn't be going into the same house as him, but he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

As Sasuke walked away, Naruto gulped. Though he hated to admit it, he liked it when Sasuke protected him.

Naruto stepped up to the hat and sat on the chair provided for him; the hat was placed on his head and silence crept up in the enormous room.

"I see that you have a great strength inside you, but you are afraid of it. You are strongest when it comes to friendship, your loyalty is no match to anyone. You will be a guardian to Gryffindor" The hat finished off. All students cheered.

Naruto stood and moved to his chosen house. He sat next to Ron, opposite Hermione and Harry.

"So who do you work for, anyway?" Ron asked, while stuffing his face with food.

"The leader of my village; Tsunade-baa-chan, I mean Tsunade-Hokage-sama. Sakura, Sasuke and I are ninja and we are here to protect you, believe it" Naruto chuckled, finishing his explanation.

"Ninja?" All three whispered in surprise.

"You mean ninja like in the movies?" Ron asked.

"Well...I guess"

"What do ninja do, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Naruto laughed at the disappointed faces his new friends made.

Harry was about to ask a question when he was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Now children, we have two more changes in starting this year, pleased to welcome back professor Grubby-Plank who'll be taking care of magical creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. I also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you will all join in wishing the Professor good luck. As usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you--"

Suddenly Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by an alarming giggle from the new defense against the dark arts teacher.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge" Harry told Hermione.

Their new Professor stood up and walked toward Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome, and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me; I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends" she paused.

"Unlikely" Ron's brothers said in unison.

Umbridge just glared at them but moved on with her speech "The Ministry of Magic has always considered that the education of young witches and wizards to be a vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school" She said and slightly bowed at the Headmaster "Progress, for the sake of progress must be discouraged, let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what must be perfected and rood practices that ought to be prohibited" She said and finished with her agonizing giggle.

"Illuminating, what a toad of waffle" Ron said.

"What's it mean" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, Ron and Naruto, then spoke "It means, the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts".

Naruto listened but didn't understand and just told himself to ask them later.

Dumbledore resumed with his speech; which had been interrupted by the annoying woman in pink and then when everyone was finished eating, he let them go to their dorms.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him toward an empty corridor. "Naruto what were you talking about with Potter?" Sasuke seemed furious.

"Potter? His name is Harry and he barely talked to me" Naruto answered back.

"Well, don't tell them things that they don't need to know" Sasuke said and let go of Naruto's arm.

Naruto reached his right hand up to Sasuke's face and placed it on his left cheek "Sasuke, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a... jealous prick?"

"I am not!"

"Sasuke you're my best friend and nobody can change that" Naruto stood on his tiptoes to reach his taller comrades cheek with his pink lips and gave Sasuke a light kiss.

"Why...?" Sasuke said too shocked to say anything else.

"Did you think I didn't know? I was just waiting for you to say it yourself" Naruto said, shyly.

"How long have you known?"

"Well, actually... I didn't really have it confirmed but I did have my suspicions and then I thought why not take a chance, so I kissed you"

"I guess you're not that much of a dobe after all" Sasuke chuckled.

"We better get to our rooms, do you know where yours is?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I asked some guy named Draco Malfoy where I am supposed to go" Sasuke explained, remembering how unwilling the boy was to tell him where he had to go, until he saw one of Sasuke's infamous death glares.

"You mean that guy that called out, saying he didn't need protecting?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that one. I was told to avoid him because his family is exceedingly powerful, and his dad can just say the word and anyone could be banished" Sasuke chuckled at the comment of one of his classmates, the students still had no idea who **he** was.

They both turned their heads towards foot steps coming from the corridor that lead to the one they were in.

Harry appeared. He looked at the two and the position they were in; Naruto was against the wall, with Sasuke's body pressed against his.

"Naruto, I was wondering where you were and remembered that you don't know where the Gryffindor dorm is" Harry spoke, walking closer toward the two in front of him.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and turned to face Harry.

"Thanks, lucky that you came or else I would have had to wander the castle by myself or worse, with Sasuke!" Naruto and Harry laughed. But his comment only made Sasuke glare at him.

"Well then, bye Sasuke-kun 3" Naruto said; calling out the 'kun' like all Sasuke's fan girls do back home. He knew it irritated Sasuke and of course, Naruto loved to irritate Sasuke.

* * *

When Naruto and Potter were out of sight, Sasuke headed for his dorm. He said the password the Professor had told each of them about, and the door opened. It was dark inside but Sasuke liked it.

"Hey, you, where were you?" The annoying voice of the white haired boy asked.

"Hn" Sasuke simply ignored him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Malfoy ran to Sasuke; grabbing his collar.

"Let go of me" Sasuke's calm voice spoke.

"No! Tell me, why would the Professor contact someone like you and your friends to protect us? You're our age!"

"Listen, you may be able to use magic but you know nothing about fighting!" Sasuke grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled his hand off his collar.

"Oh yeah? What's so great about you anyway?" Malfoy asked towards Sasuke's back.

Sasuke turned, he had an evil grin plastered on his face "you'll see" He turned back and walked to were he guessed were the boy's rooms.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter also does not belong to me; it belongs to J.K. Rowling. If they were mine... well I don't think I really think I would have to tell you what would happen. X3 LOL

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Harry walked down a corridor that lead them to the stair chamber when suddenly Harry stopped walking; Naruto not noticing just kept walking until he turned to look at Harry, who wasn't there. He turned and saw Harry a metre away from him with his arms at each side and his eyes on the ground. He walked back to him as he asked what was wrong.

"You can't hide behind the Uchiha now, so will you answer my questions?" Harry said; still looking at the floor.

"Well..." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Your scars, how did you get them?"

The question was asked directly and it made Naruto feel a little attacked. "I wasn't born with them, but I did get them on the day I was born" Naruto choked out.

"How?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you another time, okay?"

"Okay" Harry said, not truly liking the answer he got but letting it slide nevertheless. "We should go now" He swiftly moved past Naruto and started walking towards their dormitories once again.

"Uh... Wait!" Naruto said as he turned to grab Harry's arm.

"What?"

"I... Can I touch your scar?" Naruto said as a dark blush threatened his whiskered cheeks.

Harry looked at him; shocked at the sudden question.

Naruto laughed nervously once again. "Don't worry about it. It was a stupid question." Suddenly a hand grabbed at his own and raised it to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his friends forehead. Naruto gently caressed the scar, his finger tips slowly tracing the outline of the red mark. He smiled and extracted his hand from Harry's temple. He grasped Harry's hand and placed it on his own scarred face. "I noticed that you looking at my cheeks and it's only fair"

To Harry's surprise Naruto scars were soft, like velvet.

"How do they feel?" Naruto asked.

"S-soft".

"Really? That's weird" Naruto said as he smiled and stepped back, letting Harry's hand fall to his side. "Now we should really be getting to our dorms".

"Yeah...".

They continued walking until they reached a tall portrait of a fat lady. The lady moved in the painting as Harry cleared his throat, surprising Naruto a little.

"Abstinence" Harry said.**(1)**

"Welcome" The fat lady spoke.

The picture moved to reveal the vast common room that held a large fireplace sitting on the right side of the room, with a sofa in front of it and a small coffee table in between; other tables and armchairs were placed around the room so students could comfortably converse. Paintings decorated the room and a chandelier gave the room a dim glowing look. There were doors that lead to other rooms and two separate narrow cases of stairs that lead to the dorms. Naruto and Harry walked in but only to be met by nobody.**(2)**

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"They've probably all gone to bed, we have school tomorrow, you know?"

"Right..."

Harry looked at a big bulletin board on the left side of the room and nodded to himself. They went up the case of stairs on the right and came to a door. They went in. The room was huge; it was round in shape and contained five canopy beds, each a wonderful crafted piece. Beside every bed a small cabinet stood, holding lamps, books, and other small trinkets; at the end of each bed sat a trunk where the students could put their clothes or other everyday things. Light from the moon poured in through six small windows which made the shadows of the room sharper giving a more illuminating scenery. Naruto looked in awe and looked at the two beds that were currently unoccupied.**(3)**

"The one over there is your bed" Harry said, as he pointed at the bed which the blond would be sleeping on. He then looked at the blond and saw that he had already taken of his orange jacket and continued by taking off his shoes and pants; leaving him in a black tank top and orange fox boxers.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Getting ready to go to sleep, and you?" Naruto replied.

"Uh... Y-yeah" He stuttered, finally taking a breath since he had been holding it in at the moment he saw the blonds stunning legs.

When he was done changing into his pyjamas, he gently slid under the covers of the bed next to the dainty blonds own bed.

Naruto sat up seeing that Harry had gotten cozy under his covers and started asking a huge amount of questions about the school, Harry was worried that if Naruto got too excited he might wake his room mates up.

"Naruto, Naruto," Harry said in a whisper trying to calm the younger boy down. "We should go to sleep now, we have to wake up early tomorrow for the first day of classes".

"Okay, okay but just one last question," Naruto said as his voice also lowered into a mere whisper. Harry nodded as to let Naruto know that this was the last one.

"What happens tomorrow?" Naruto asked still whispering. He had being nervous since he was first told that he would be attending a school; he had never being a great student. Actually, he was one of the worst students and when lady Tsunade told him of his new mission, the first thing he did was complain.

_Flashback_

_"But Obaa-chan, I already did my schooling!" Naruto whined._

_Tsunade sat facing him with her index finger and thumb on her aching temple; She had an throbbing migraine from all of Naruto's objections. "Naruto! Like I said before, this is only a mission, you wont actually be graded for your classwork but for the completion on the mission. Though you might actually learn something useful"._

_Naruto scoffed at Tsunade's words but agreed._

_End of Flashback_

Harry thought about Naruto's question and after a few minutes, he answered. "You'll be in my class and we have defence against the dark arts first thing".

"What do we do in that class?" Naruto asked, forgetting about their deal.

"We learn how to do spells that will defend us against people who use the dark arts" Harry said, hoping that was the last question of the night, but he hoped too soon.

"What are the dark arts?" Came Naruto's next question.

Harry looked at the blond and he couldn't help but answer his new dainty friend. "They are forbidden spells" Harry sighed. "Weren't you told anything about why you were hired?" It was Harry's turn to ask. He was amazed at how little the blond knew about the magic world even though he was sent here to protect them.

"Well, I was told that I had to protect the school from the Akatsuki... But I don't know anything about what the dark arts are or who the people are that use it" Naruto mumbled, just loudly enough for Harry to hear him.

Just as Harry was about to ask about the Akatsuki; Naruto gasped, closed his eyes and hugged his legs onto his chest. Harry was surprised and raised from his bed to sit next to the blond. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder protectively but as he placed his hand on the subject, Naruto shuttered at the light weight.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Harry finally asked.

Naruto slowly lifted his right hand and pointed at the window. "Outside!" Was all he said.

Harry looked outside and saw that it had started raining. Suddenly a loud crashing sound of thunder could be heard. Naruto curled even more into his embrace and shook violently.

"The thunder?" Harry asked.

Naruto nodded "I've been scared of it since I was vary little. Sasuke normally went over to my apartment when a storm like this would start and he would stay with me till morning".

Harry frowned at the mention of the ravens name and then moved his hand to Naruto's waist. "I can stay with you" He said as his face softened.

Naruto thought about Harry's offer for a while but as he did, another crash of thunder came roaring down and Naruto quickly nodded and curled up closer to Harry. Harry covered them both with the blanket and lied there next to the shaking blond and he couldn't help the thought that the blonds face when scared, was adorable.

The next morning Harry awoke to a screaming blond blur.

"What is this?!" Naruto questioned; loudly.

Harry got out of bed and stood, he looked at his still sleeping roommates and then to the blond. "What is what?" He asked.

Naruto frowned slightly and patted down on the long black robe that hung loosely on his shoulders. Underneath the robe Harry could see the messily knotted tie which hadn't even being tucked under the grey woollen sweater. "What about it?" Harry questioned, as he still didn't understand what the blond was so upset about.

"The only colour on this entire outfit is from the tie!" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry slapped his forehead in irritation at the stupid reason he had been woken up by.

"Anyway the note that came with the uniform said that I had to report to the old man from yesterday, I'll be seen you" Naruto said and in a poof of smoke he was gone.

Naruto arrived at the location he had been told was were he would be able to enter the headmasters office. It was also where he was suppose to meet Sakura and Sasuke. He looked around and all he could see was a large golden statue of a gryffin but no entrance to any office. As Naruto was about to leave Sakura arrived in a poof of smoke. She was surprised to see the blond there so early. Since he had gotten so used to arriving late because of their sensei's habit of also never being on time.

"Naruto, you're on time!" Sakura said.

She wasn't all that happy about this either; she had had a dream of Sasuke and her being alone in the dimmed lit castle, talking about their life. In the end it was still only a dream.**(4)**

"Well, I was kinda exited".

Suddenly another poof of smoke came into view, revealing the raven in his neatly black robes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as she gave a small skip of joy and ran up to the Uchiha. "The uniform looks marvellous on you. As expected" She said, letting the last words slip out in a whisper. Sasuke still hearing her comment, glared at her and walked towards Naruto.

Sasuke came closer to the tanned figure and Naruto couldn't help but admit that the uniform really did look great on Sasuke producing a small blush on his tanned face face. It was completely opposite to how Naruto was wearing his; tie knotted elegantly and tucked under the sweater, robe closed properly and shoes tied skilfully as to not come undone.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of the now beet red blond and frowned. "Naruto you should wear the uniform properly, don't forget that we are represent this school now" He said as he tugged at Naruto's tie, he straightened it out and tightened it, he patted down on his shoulders and sighed an almost silent "There".

Naruto sulked lowly. "Don't treat me like a child, Sasuke-teme" he stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke just smirked in return. Suddenly the golden statue started to steadily move: turning around and revealing a stair case. The three ninja stood facing the the mobile stair case until it stopped. Naruto walked toward it and noticed his team mates not following.

"So, are you guys coming or what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow up in question.

Sasuke nodded and started walking, Sakura following. They went up the stairs to find a door which then lead them to an enormous round room; the walls had being replaced with built-in bookshelves which were filled to the last empty hole with a book. A red and orange phoenix sat next to a desk in the middle of the room. Naruto quickly moved toward the bird, he lifted his hand and just when he was about to pet the bird Sasuke caught his hand in mid-air.

"Don't" Sasuke said calmly.

"Why?"

"You always mess things up, usuratonkachi, and we need problems right now".

"What? That's not true! Just let me do what I want!" Naruto huffed. He shook his hand away from Sasuke's grip and slowly reached for the bird again. He gently touched the birds neck, it twitched slightly at first but slowly lent in into Naruto's soft hand. Naruto giggled as the feathers tickled the tips of his fingers. He stopped his movements when they saw a flash of something in the darkest part of the room, they all froze and watched Dumbledore appear with a smile on his face.

"I see you've met Fawkes" He laughed.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Dumbledore chuckled and stepped behind his desk. He asked them how their first night was and Naruto answered politely, thanking him for his hospitalities. Dumbledore continued talking while Naruto ignored the astounded stares directed at him.

"I'm guessing you must be wondering why you have been sent here to protect the students?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tsunade-sama has told as that we are here to protect the school an organisation of S-rank ninja called the Akatsuki. Though she also mentioned that you may have other concerns with the students safety" Sakura stated.

"This is true, you see, last year our school held a competition called the Tri-Wizards tournament. Two other schools competed against Hogwarts and only one student from each school was allowed to compete, but somehow two students from Hogwarts were able to participate. The student who was not qualified for the tournament because of age was Harry Potter".

"What?" Naruto gasped. "Can I ask, why wasn't Harry qualified?"

"This is because the Tri-Wizards tournament is very dangerous, while competing students may die". Dumbledore answered.

"How is this relevant to why we are here?" Sasuke said dully.

"Right, well last year a student died; Cedric Diggery, the other student competing for Hogwarts. The only person who saw him die is Harry and there are a lot of people who believe that he was the one responsible for Cedric's death. Harry has said that the Dark Lord has come back, strong and back to his original form".

"Who is the Dark Lord?" Sakura asked.

"He was a great wizard once but power consumed him and made him evil. Him and his followers use the Dark arts; spells that are forbidden to use and cause torture be on belief. He killed many witches and wizards including Harry's parents".

"Y-you mean he grew up w-with no parents?" Naruto asked, trying hard not to stutter but only failing.

"That's right. Instead he grew up with his untie and uncle, who truthfully, don't treat him as family at all. After the Dark Lord killed both Harry's mother and father he continued on to kill Harry. Somehow Harry didn't die and instead the Dark Lord disappeared. But now he is back and I believe he wants revenge".

"So we must also protect the school from this Dark Lord?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and while you do this you must blend in with the rest of the students and please try not to bring to much attention to yourselves" Dumbledore ordered politely.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Naruto, I will like for you to stay with Harry 24/7, do not let him out of your sight, okay?" Dumbledore added.

"Yes!"

Sasuke's eyes jolted open, that was the last thing he wanted. "Wait! What?"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry this chapter has no actual smexii time, it will, later on. This chapter is connected to the next one, it's just it was going to take too long if I didn't post it up now. Hope you like it. Please review, tell me if it's good. THANK YOU!! X3

**(1) **There are heaps of passwords for the gryffindor common room and I chose to use this one, because it's simple. ^^

**(2)** I kind of made up what the common room looks like. Don't be angry if you don't like it.

**(3) **There are five beds and I have taken out one person form the; Naruto's roommates are: Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and I left Dean out, not because I don't like him it's just I like Seamus and Neville better.

**(4)** HAHAHA suffer Sakura and keep dreaming. (As you can see I don't like Sakura) hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter also does not belong to me; it belongs to J.K. Rowling. If they did belong to me... well... *nosebleed*!!!! Well you get the idea. On with the story! XD

* * *

_"Naruto, I will like for you to stay with Harry 24/7, do not let him out of your sight, okay?" Dumbledore added._

_"Yes!"_

_Sasuke's eyes jolted open, that was the last thing he wanted. "Wait! What?"._

**_Continue......_**

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course there's a problem," Sasuke shouted. "Naruto can't just spend all of his time with Potter, weren't we summoned here to protect the school, not just one person?".

"That is true; you were called upon to protect the school, but Harry needs the most protecting".

"That's right Sasuke. Don't you remember what happened with Harry's parents? The Dark Lord might want to finish what he started all those years ago, I have to keep him out of danger" Naruto said as he smiled at Dumbledore, "I will stay by Harry's side" and finished with a bow.

"But Naruto, the Akatsuki are after you; you are in more danger than Potter is. What if my brother attacks you and you're too busy protecting Potter?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, that won't happen!"

"Dear child, calm down" Dumbledore said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You three must be heading to class now".

The head master waved his hand towards the door that the three ninja had come in from. "Professor Snape will show you the way to your classes".

A man wearing all black came out from the shadows. He had an irritated expression, that made his brow furrow. Naruto shuddered at the mans glance. "Come along" Professor Snape said as he turned and headed down the stairs. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stood, frozen for a while then headed after the man.

As they walked down one of the many corridors, Professor Snape introduced himself as the spells and potions professor. He also required them with many rules and policies they were to follow. After a while of silence they came to a stop, Snape turned to face the three new students.

"This is the defence against the dark arts class, when you enter this room you become students of this school, personal business stays out until you go back to your dorms, understand?"

They all nodded.

"Okay. You, and you" Snape said as he pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. "Here are the things you need" He handed them some books, a quill and a wand. "The rest of your things will arrive at your rooms later" Snape opened the door and let them in before him. Sakura stayed outside.

Inside, the woman which had spoken at the dinner the night before stood at the front of the class; in front of her sat three rows of desks and students who had now all turned to face the new arrivals. "Good morning professor Umbridge, these two boys will be joining your class" the blunt words slid out of Snape's mouth.

"Wonderful! Sit down, sit down" She said, pointing at a table near the back of the room.

"Eyes to the front!" Said professor Snape right before leaving.

As if from reflex everyone's head turned automatically bringing their eyes back to Dolores Umbridge. Sasuke gazed at Naruto as they sat down. He wasn't going to forget what had been discussed at the head master's office and he wasn't going to let Naruto forget it either. "Naru--" He was about to say but was interrupted by a small giggle.

"As I was saying, your OWLs; study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe" Professor Umbridge said as she waved her wand making the pile of books behind her, lift themselves of her desk and place themselves on the students desks. "Your previous instructions in this subject has been disturbingly uneven".

Naruto looked at the book in front of him. "Sasuke how did these books move from just a wave of that stick she's carrying?" He whispered.

"I don't know, there is no chakra being emitted from her but that stick she's holding has some sort of other energy coming from it". Sasuke mumbled, his sharingan on and directed at the pink form in front of him.

'Oh, so the techniques here don't use chakra' Naruto thought to himself.

"So children, you will be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic," Professor Umbridge announced.

Hermione's face transformed in to a puzzled look as she put up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" asked Hermione.

"Using spells?" Umbridge repeated just as she giggled. "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom".

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron bluntly asked.

"Well, you will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way" Umbridge explained.

Harry became annoyed, how was this going to help them? "What use is that?" He asked. "If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free".

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class" Umbridge turned as she said this; raising her voice a little as she was becoming a little irritated with all the complaining. She lowered her voice as she turned back around and spoke to the whole class. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations; which, after all, is what school is all about".

Harry wasn't going to put up with this. "And how's theory suppose to prepare as for what's out there?" He asked.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know" Harry answered sarcastically. "Maybe Lord Voldemort"

The classroom went quiet. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Who is Lord Voldemort?" He whispered.

"It must be the Dark Lord that professor Dumbledore was talking about".

Naruto nodded and turned back to look at professor Umbridge who was now glaring at Harry.

"Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie"

"It's not a lie. I saw him, I fought him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Detention, Mr Potter"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident".

"It was murder, Voldemort killed him! You must know that" Harry said; infuriated.

"Enough!" Umbridge shrieked. "Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. In my office" She giggled.

The remaining time of the class was kept in silence. All students were told to copy down notes from a small chalk board, that was located on the left side of their professor's desk.

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione all walked out of the defence against the dark arts class side by side, Naruto and Sasuke following them.

"She can't do this!" Hermione protested.

Naruto, who hadn't actually understood anything that happened in his first class, stepped in front of the three with one swift move, making them all almost fall face first to the ground. "What are you guys talking about? Why are you so upset?" He asked.

"Don't you get it?!" Hermione questioned. "They aren't going to let us use spells anymore. All we can do now is learn them from a book" She said as she walked past the blond, mumbling something to herself.

"I still don't get it" Naruto pouted.

Harry and Ron could only gape at how innocent and unusually dense he was. Sasuke moved next to Naruto, "Dobe! You never understand anything" He said. "They are upset because their use of magic has been taken away from them" Sasuke sighed and continued. "It would be as if Tsunade-sama said you couldn't use nin-jutsu anymore and the only way you could train is by reading scrolls containing techniques, understand?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, but then his expression changed to confusion again. "But why would they take away your magic?"

Harry looked at Sasuke, hoping he would explain since Naruto understood him so well; but nothing, not even a sneer.

"Naruto, the thing is that when Dumbledore and I announced that the Dark Lord returned, the Minister of magic started to believe that Dumbledore is building an army to attack him. So they are taking away our magic making us unable to use it against them" Harry explained.

Naruto shook his head. "That's not right! That oji-san could never hurt anyone".

Sasuke was tired of Naruto paying attention to Potter, so he took hold of Naruto's hand and dragged him away. The blond tried to struggled out of Sasuke's grip but to little avail.

"Sasuke! I have to stay with Harry, I promised!"

Suddenly Sasuke stopped. They were outside now. The wind blew against Naruto face, his blond locks moving gently with the wind and the grass at his feet swayed with a low whistling sound.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Asked Naruto, quietly.

Sasuke just stared at the ground. He looked up, his cold stare made Naruto twitch.

"Naruto, since I told you how I felt, you keep flirting with that Potter. Do you like making me jealous?" Sasuke said in one of his most serious tones.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, his face became red with fury. He started slowly and suddenly he was in front of Sasuke, his fist raised above his head and then it collided with Sasuke's jaw. A low grunting noise was emitted from the now bleeding boy. Naruto was a little surprised that Sasuke hadn't even tried to dodge the hit.

"What's wrong with you? How could you think that? Do you think I go around flirting with every guy I can, I'm not gay I just...like you" Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and they threatened to fall but Naruto wouldn't let them; he had to look strong.

"I'm sorry. There is just one thing I have to ask" Sasuke said as he spat out the portion of blood that was in his mouth.

"What is it?".

"Did anything happen with you and Potter last night?" came Sasuke's question.

Naruto thought about the thunder storm and how Harry helped him get through it. "Nothing happened, Harry just helped me by staying awake, next to me so I could sleep, that's it".

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could trust everything the blond was saying at that moment; Potter was to happy while he spoke to Naruto and Sasuke didn't like that one bit. "Naruto? Where did you sleep?" He asked.

"With Harry--" Naruto gasped and covered his mouth as he noticed what he had just said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I knew it! Potter took advantage of you because you were scared. I'll kill him!" Sasuke said as he started running towards the study hall; where Potter would most likely be at.

"Sasuke! Stop! Harry didn't take advantage of me, he was helping me. You're going crazy with jealousy" Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped, turned and walked back up to Naruto. His hand lifted into the air and was gently placed on Naruto's cheek. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to see you smile at everyone, sometimes I wish I could lock you up and keep you all to myself. Naruto, you're the only one that matters to me in this world".

Suddenly Sasuke felt two arms tightly wrap themselves around his waist.

"Sasuke, I'm not as stupid as you think I am, I'm yours and no on else's. My friends are my friends and I won't let you keep me away from them, but that is all they are. You're the one I love, please trust me" Naruto mumbled.

At first Sasuke was surprised that the blond had hugged him in such a public place, but on a second look he noticed how red the tanned cheeks on his chest were. He then slowly wrapped his own arms around the blond and held him tighter. They stayed like that for a while.

Harry on the other hand, had run after the two and was now watching them as they held each other. He was angry; though he couldn't explain why? But his jealousy towards the Uchiha could be clearly seen from the cold, hard glare he was giving him. Harry had already suspected that Naruto's heart belonged to the raven, but he just wanted to get closer to the blond even if his possessive rival would kill him. He had seen enough so he quietly walked away.

* * *

Harry stood outside professor Dolores Umbridge's office. After a while of passing time, he knocked at the door.

"Come in" The voice on the other side said.

Harry opened the door and walked in. The room had pink painted walls, was small and round. All over the walls hung plates with moving pictures of cats. The only noise in the room tat could be heard was meowing, until Umbridge told Harry to "sit". She pointed at a small desk next to her own and Harry sat.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter" The professor said.

Harry nodded and leant down to get his quill.

"No, not with your quill" She said, as Harry put down the stationery. "You'll be using a rather special one of mine" She set it down on his desk. "Now, I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'. Okay?".

"How many lines?" Harry asked.

Professor Umbridge thought for a bit, she looked as if she was in a daze. "Well, let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in" She giggled. She moved toward a window and stared out at the dark evening clouds.

"You haven't given me any ink" Harry said.

Without turning she said. "Oh, you won't need any ink".

He began to write, suddenly a burning pain stung at his left hand. He shook it to make the throbbing go away but it wouldn't. When the pain didn't let up he examined his hand and noticed that the words he had written on the piece of paper in front of him, were now scratching themselves on the back of his left hand.

"Yes?" Umbridge questioned, she was now standing in front of Harry, looking at him questionably.

"Nothing" Was all Harry said.

"That's right" She said. "Because you know deep down, you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr. Potter?".

Harry couldn't say anything, he was just completely stunned at the women's cruelty.

"Go on" She said, Harry stood from his chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

Classes had finished and everyone was now at their common rooms chatting and catching up on what went on, on the first they of school. Harry was talking to Naruto in front of the fireplace when Hermione and Ron arrived, and sat next to Harry on the three seat sofa. Hermione got comfortable and then she noticed a strange mark on Harry's left hand.

"Harry, what's wrong with your hand?" She asked.

"Nothing" Harry answered as he lifted his right hand.

"The other hand" Hermione said, she grabbed Harry's left hand, brought it closely to her face and examined it. "You've got to tell Dumbledore!" She gasped out.

Harry took his hand out of Hermione's grasp. "No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction"

"Bloody hell, Harry" Ron spoke. "The women's torturing you. If the parents knew about this..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, well I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry stated, a bit pissed.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, you've got to report this. It's perfectly simple. You're being--"

"No, it's no--"

"It's not SIMPLE!" Naruto interrupted just as Harry was speaking. He had seen Harry's hand and he could not understand what would make anyone do something like that. He noticed his friends staring at him and blushed. "I mean, it's not something that is easy to understand".

"Harry, is that how you feel" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah" Harry said.

"Well, then can't you help us to understand?"

"It's not that easy" He said as he stood and walked away up to his room.

Naruto decided to run after the brunette since he felt he might be able to listen. "Hey, I'll go see what's going on, you guys just stay here" He said to Ron and Hermione, then he was gone before they could say anything in return.

* * *

Naruto came up to the bedroom door, he knocked just in case and entered. Harry was sitting on the floor, staring out the window located between their beds. It was dark now, so Naruto turned on the light in the room so he could see more clearly.

"Harry are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I just need to think".

"You know, you can talk to me whenever you want, right?".

"I know".

Naruto sighed, Harry wasn't going to open up as easily as he thought. That's when he remembered how Harry wanted to know about his scars. "Harry?" He said as he sat next to the daydreaming boy.

"Yes?".

"Do you remembered how you asked me about my scars?".

"Uh-huh".

"I think now might be a good time to tell you my story"

"Really?" Harry asked, slipping away from his fantasy land and paying all his attention to the blond.

"Yeah" Naruto giggled. "When I was a new born. A demon; one of the tailed beasts attacked my village. It's name; Kyuubi no Youko. At that time the Fourth Hokage was the most powerful ninja in Konoha, when he defeated the demon he sealed it within my body using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal; a very powerful technique, and in the process he sacrificed his own life".

"No way".

"It's true, a year ago I also found out that he was my father" He said as he smiled. "I was so proud, but I also hated what he did to me, only because as a child I was treated as the demon that attacked the village not the boy that I was, even though I had no idea about the monster that was inside of me".

Harry just stared at Naruto, he was mesmerised by those blue eyes that not even the sky could rival.

"It was only because I believed in myself that I started to make people acknowledge me. I learned to protect the things that are important to me and the villagers started to accept me. Harry do you understand what I'm saying?" Naruto asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm trying to tell you that if you don't do anything about what is happening around you, then people will never start to believe you. Also you have to let people help you, don't burden yourself with everything, I learned that the hard way" Naruto explained.

"Thanks Naruto" Harry sighed.

"No problem, I'm here for you, believe it!" Naruto laughed, making Harry smile and after a while he started to laugh too.

They had now stopped laughing and were now gasping for air. When he noticed that Harry was to busy concentrating on breathing, Naruto took Harry's left hand into his grasp. He placed his own hand gently on the scratches, then he traced each letter with his fingers. Harry blushed; seeing the blond had become so worried about him, made him really happy.

"Na-Naruto" Harry grunted out the blonds name, making shivers go down the said blond's spine. Naruto looked up and stopped all movement of his hand. Suddenly Harry slipped his left hand away from Naruto's grip and moved it to the whiskered cheek in front of him. He leaned toward the blond and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Naruto gasped in shock giving Harry the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in to the blonds mouth. Naruto moaned at the sudden sensation, he was powerless. Harry broke the kiss and started moving down to Naruto's neck, he sucked and licked the soft skin giving Naruto a small red mark at the nape of his neck. Naruto moaned again, only louder. Harry blushed as he felt the bulge in his pants harden, and so did Naruto.

"H-Harry, get off of me!" He said as he pushed the larger boy off of himself.

They sat on the floor panting when Naruto stood up, his face was hot and he could hardly breathe. He looked at Harry and then ran out of the room. Harry was still on the ground when all of a sudden he realised what he had actually done. Naruto couldn't forgive him now; he would hate him and it was all his fault. "Damn it!".

* * *

**So you like????**

**Please review and please tell if I should change anything.**

**Also I would find it awesome if anyone could tell me what they would like written in the next chapter.**

**THANK YOU!!!! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Finally, Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter also does not belong to me; it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Thank you for reading

* * *

"H-Harry, get off of me!" He said as he pushed the larger boy off of himself.

They sat on the floor panting when Naruto stood up, his face was hot and he could hardly breathe. He looked at Harry and then ran out of the room. Harry was still on the ground when all of a sudden he realised what he had actually done. Naruto wouldn't forgive him now; he would hate him and it was all his fault.

"Damn it!".

* * *

Naruto was so confused. He would have never imagined that Harry would do something like that. Harry was suppose to be his friend, why did he kiss him? Why? And why did it make Naruto so flustered? Why did it actually feel good when Harry kissed him?

After Naruto had ran out of his dorm he decided to head down to the Slytherin common room and see if Sasuke was still awake. He sighed as he stood at the entrance to Slytherin house, suddenly the door opened and Naruto came face-to-face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke? H-how did you know that I was here?" Naruto asked.

"Your chakra, dobe" Sasuke replied, he sighed and walked back in to the common room, letting Naruto walk in behind him. "You should at least try and hide your presence. You're a ninja, remember?"

Naruto just nodded and mumbled a quiet 'sorry'. Sasuke turned to face the blond again, something was wrong. The only times Naruto agreed with Sasuke, were when something was wrong or Sakura was standing behind him with a threatening aura. (^.^)

"Naruto, did something happen?" Sasuke asked as he gestured for him to sit on a long, black velvet covered sofa.(1)

Sasuke swiftly moved to place himself next to the blond, and then lifted his hand to rest it on Naruto's shoulder, he softly shook the blond so he would look up at him, but Naruto just avoided the hard glare he received from the raven. Sasuke began to worry but never actually showed it on his face.

"Naruto...?" He whispered.

Naruto flinched as traces of Sasuke breath fell on his ear, tickling the sensitive skin. Naruto breathed in and let out a heavy sigh, breathing in again, he stuttered out Harry's name with another sigh.

Sasuke scowled at the sudden mention of the brunet wizards name but stopped as he noticed Naruto's body shaking.

"Naruto, tell me what happened with Potter?" Sasuke ordered.

Naruto stopped shaking and clenched his eyes shut. "He k-kissed me!" He shouted.

The next thing that was heard was the sound of pale skin colliding with the stone floor of the Slytherin common room. Naruto's eyes shot open and he rose from the sofa, to find Sasuke kneeling on the floor.

Sasuke's eyes had changed from their usual black orbs to blood red ones. He stood up and steadily closed the distance between him and Naruto.

"That Potter! How dare he touch you! I'll KILL him!" Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke, stop it!"

"Naruto! I can't just stay here and do nothin--"

Suddenly Sasuke stopped speaking and focused his eyes on a small red mark on Naruto's tanned neck.

"What is that?" He asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Naruto remembered about the hickey and immediately slapped his hand on his neck, blushing deep red. "I-it's nothing!" He said as he began to rapidly move away from Sasuke and towards the door, only to run into a hard and masculine body. As he collided with said body, a small 'eek' escaped his lips.

"Sasuke, I have to get back to my room. Don't worry about what I said. Ahaha, I was making a big deal about it" Naruto said, jokingly.

But Sasuke didn't move or say a word.

"Sasuke, MOVE!" Naruto roared angrily.

Again Sasuke didn't say a thing but his hand moved to the blond's neck and touched the now pinkish mark. Naruto looked as Sasuke's face changed from anger to an expression of confusion.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. He then hastily moved his face down to lay his lips right above Naruto's neck.

Suddenly Naruto felt a stinging pain that sent shivers down his spine. He could feel as Sasuke's teeth pierced his skin and his blood flowed out his body.

Sasuke bit harder, drawing more blood from the trembling figure in his arms. Naruto mewled as Sasuke licked the remains of the sweet, metallic fluid from the blond's now, raw, tanned skin.

"Nngh... Sa...ke!" Naruto moaned as his nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders. "Ah! What the hell! Stop it, teme!" He pushed the taller male away and ran out of the Slytherin common room.

Sasuke licked his lips and grimaced at the sight of the blond moving further and further away.

* * *

Naruto's heart wouldn't stop beating as he returned to his room. The sound he heard in his ears made him afraid that it might awake one of his roommates. He moved swiftly; putting on his pyjamas and tip-toeing his way to his bed. As he was just about to sit on his warm, soft, fluffy bed, he noticed Harry's tossing and turning. Naruto moved to sit next to the dreaming figure and watched as Harry sweat dropped, and mumbled the words "Stop!" and "Get away!". Naruto wasn't to sure if he should wake Harry up or let him be. Then, just as he was leaning toward Harry, the brunet abruptly sat up; his eyes wide with fear and his breathing erratic, but as he laid his eyes on Naruto's worried face, he became calmer.

"Harry, are you okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare"

"How long have you been having these nightmares for?"

Harry sighed. "Since last year, when Cedr--, uh don't worry about that" He answered.

"You mean Cedric Diggory, right?" Naruto asked, a small smile lingered on his plump lips.

"Yeah, but how did you---"

"Dumbledore told us, he said that we had to know for the success of the mission" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh"

They sat in the dark, they became enveloped in an awkward silence and the only thing the two could hear was a low snore, coming from their redhead friend.

Harry looked at Naruto and then back down to his hands. "Um, Naruto, I want to apologise for what happened before. I'm really sorry" He apologised.

Naruto laughed faintly, his sweet voice filled the circular room. "Don't worry about it, you were just having a hard time and needed to blow out some steam, right?".

Harry fidgeted slightly; he knew the blond was a bit dense but how could he not sense the attraction Harry felt for him.

"Naruto," He sighed. "It wasn't that, I just... wanted to kiss you".

"What do you mean?" Naruto said, a confused look plastered on his delicate features.

"It means, that I did what I did because I like you, more than a friend".

"But you can't like me" Naruto stated. He felt dizzy, almost as if the world had turned upside down and then turned another 180 degrees back to it's original state.

"Why?" Harry asked, already knowing what the answer to the question was.

"Harry I already---"

"Yeah I know" Harry interrupted. "I saw you hugging that Uchiha in the yard".

Naruto frowned. "He is not 'that Uchiha', geez, you and him are so alike. But Sasuke is my best friend and I won't stop liking him" He said.

"He isn't good enough! He'll hurt you..."

"How could you possibly know that he'll hurt me? You don't even know him".

Harry kept quiet. He really didn't know anything about the Uchiha so how could he know that he would hurt Naruto. He sighed. "Look Naruto, I'm not asking you to return my feelings now, but I just want you to understand that they are real and I won't give up".

Naruto sighed. He stood up and leaned in to give Harry a kiss on his forehead, he then ruffled up Harry's hair and told him to go to sleep. He moved back to his own bed and laid down. A few minutes later he was fast asleep and dreamed of simple and less troublesome things.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione, Naruto and Ron were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Naruto had told Ron and Hermione that Harry had been having nightmares, so they decided that it might be better to let him rest for a bit longer.

"So Naruto, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" Ron asked as he stuffed his face with scrambled eggs and a piece of toasted bread.

"It's great, the school is huge, it's even bigger than Sasuke's house" Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Sasuke's family used to belong to a very distinguished clan and he now lives in the family mansion by himself" Naruto sighed. "I had never thought that I'd see a place bigger than his house until I saw Hogwarts" He laughed.

At that moment Harry entered the great hall. "Hey guys! Can I sit with you?" He asked.

Naruto looked at Harry and nodded. As Harry was about to sit down, the four turned their heads in the direction of the entrance to the great hall and noticed that students had began to crowd around something. Harry moved away from the table and began to walk towards the crowd with his friends behind him.

When they had passed through some people to get a better look at what was going on, they saw Professor Umbridge and Professor McGonagall arguing.

"... My students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices" Professor McGonagall said.

"So silly of me, but it sounded as if you're questioning my authority in classroom, Minerva" Umbridge stated.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods" McGonagall declared, almost in disgust.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension the Minister himself" Umbridge said. "I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty".

Professor McGonagall gasped in disbelief of what Umbridge was saying. "Disloyalty?" She questioned.

Umbridge turned to the students and cleared her throat. "Things in Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action!" She announced, then turned around and left.

The students began to leave since the fight was over now and there was nothing else to see. Leaving Professor McGonagall standing on the middle of the staircase, gritting her teeth.

"Professor are you okay?" Naruto was the first to ask as he ran towards his teacher.

"Yes child, I'm fine. Now go on and finish your breakfast, lessons will be starting soon" She said as she patted down on her garments and left.

* * *

Days after the argument, things began to change in Hogwarts. Professor Dolores Umbridge was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the Minister of magic. She began to make and enforce new, absurd rules. Things became more and more prohibited, and detention became harsher; students became afraid.

Then one day when Naruto, Sasuke, Ron and Harry were heading to their next class they saw a crowd of people surrounding the courtyard. Harry noticed Neville in the crowd and asked what was happening.

"It's Professor Trelarney, Umbridge is dismissing her" Neville said.

Naruto turned his gaze to Professor Trelarney, she was crying and shaking with fear.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home, you can't do this!" She sobbed.

"Actually I can" Umbridge smugly replied.

Naruto was enraged. The woman had gone too far, he knew that he shouldn't meddle in the occurrences at the school but he just couldn't stop himself. He jumped over the students and landed in the middle of the courtyard, in front of Professor Trelarney in protective manner. He glared at Umbridge, sending cold shivers down her spine.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto roared in anger. "Can't you jut let her stay, the school is big enough, don't you think?".

"Excuse me, dear. But this has nothing to do with you" Professor Umbridge stated.

Naruto clenched his teeth, his hand formed into a fist and he pulled back his arm. He couldn't stop, he began to run towards the pink blur when he was stopped by Sasuke. The raven stood in front of the blond, with his right hand gripping the clenched fist and his left hand on the blond's right shoulder.

"Dobe, calm down" Sasuke whispered.

"But Sasuke, She can't just..." Naruto trailed off.

"I know, but we can't do anything to her, remember our mission".

"I get it!" Naruto obeyed as he shook his left hand out of Sasuke grip and walked back into the crowd with Sasuke following, all eyes on them.

All of a sudden, two tall doors began to open and Professor Dumbledore walked into the courtyard and towards the teachers.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" He asked Minerva.

Professor McGonagall stepped out from the crowd and walked towards Professor Trelarney. "Sybil, dear. This way" McGonagall said, leading Trelarney back inside.

Trelarney thanked Dumbledore as they passed him, trying to express all her gratitude towards the older man.

Professor Umbridge frowned at what she was seeing. "Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the Minister--"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers" Dumbledore interrupted. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the Headmaster".

"For now" Umbridge said as a sly sneer formed on her lips.

Dumbledore glared at the woman, then turned around and began to walk away. "Don't you all have studying to do!" He yelled at the students.

All students started to leave, when Harry began to run after Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, Professor" He called, but he received no response. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor, Professor Dumbledore!".

He called and called out but Dumbledore gave no reply.

Naruto ran towards Harry and asked what was wrong, when he saw the confused look on the boy's face.

"I think the Professor is avoiding me..." He said.

* * *

_Yay! It's done! I'm really sorry it took so long. I really did wan to get it done sooner but I didn't know what to write I was totally blank, but it's here now. It's shorter than my others but the last sentence just seemed like the right ending to this chapter. Hope you like it! Thank you to all those who read my stories. Please review._

**_(1)_**_ I don't actually know if the slytherin house has a long, black velvet covered sofa, but it just fit._


	5. Chapter 5

You have to read this entire thing or else you'll have no idea what's going on... :P

Dear my wonderful readers (just in advance, please don't hate me),

I am embarrassed and ashamed to announce that I will not be able to continue with this story, not that I haven't tried... it seems that I can no longer write Harry as a seme, even if it is with Naruto... Now Harry, for me, is as much an Uke as Naruto is.

Now, put away your torches and pitchforks, because I have two options that you guys may choose from:

-The first is, that I will continue with the story BUT it will be a whole new, revised version... SasuNaru will still be the main pairing, but instead of Harry also wanting Naruto, someone else will – and you guys get to choose who :3 Also there will be a SemexHarry pairing which I'm really excited about writing... although I don't know who it should be yet (I do have some wild ideas, though haha)

-The second choice is for me to put the story up for adoption for someone to continue it as it is... :)

I'll be happy to comply with what ever option you choose.

(I might end up losing readers because of this and I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating anything and then suddenly springing this up out of nowhere...)

Furthermore, I have other notes and what-not that I would like to convey...

The reason for my lack of updates –even if you do not want to hear my excuses– is because of the nasty internet company cancelling my internet, the only thing I've been able to use to satisfy my internet craving was my phone... But I am glad to inform you all that I have my internet back and it's better than ever :D And I will be updating stories shortly I have revised them all... I've been reading over my stories and I have discovered that they are so poorly done and are in need of some revision!

I will also be putting up two new stories as well, which probably isn't the best idea, but what the hell, right..?

-One will be a Twilight and Harry Potter crossover (I've become obsessed with it and I NEED to write one)

-The other will be a Casmund story, I've never done a Narnia fic before so I'm a little scared at how it will turn out...

Lastly, I was wondering if somebody might want to be my personal artist... Like sketching pictures of my characters in my stories.. from the descrptions... or I can maybe I can start making character guides... Of course this is not a must for me, I was just wondering :) This offer will be up till the end of next year, let's say Christmas Day... and if there is no luck, then I'll will try and draw them myself.. I have to say I'm very good.. haha..

P.S I will be posting up two polls, One to choose what to do about the story and the other to choose who will be that other hogwarts student that will fall so incredibly in love/ or lust with cute, powerful, energetic, shining Naruto.


End file.
